The Phantom's Rage
by seaapple
Summary: caution! this is a parody! hard-core phantom lovers, do not read! phantom's POV. he vents his feelings through rage and shoving people off roofs and stuff! short story, worth a read! thanks! seaapple


**THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA PRESENTS TO YOU:**

THE PHANTOM'S RAGE (VENTED IN HIS THOUGHTS)

A PARODY!

Phantom's POV

This font is Phantom

_This font is Christine_

**This font is Raoul**

This font is chorus or extra people

DAY 1 OF THE OPERA

OMG! Christine got the main role of the opera! Sweet! Oh, I must be there for the first showing! Oops! I better send one o' my specialty death notes to the conductor and them. 'Save box five for me or be hanged!' Yes, that is what it shall say!

DAY 2 OF THE OPERA

Ah, day of the performance! I'm so freaking excited! Whoops, I squealed like a little girl there! Hope no one heard me from down in the dungeons! Psh, no one's gonna hear me! Oh, I better get ready, can't forget ma mask! Hmm, which cape should I wear? Red or black? Mmmmmm… Black shall do! Well, best be on ma way! Ugh! I hate walkin' all the way up to the theater! Ya gotta go on the boat, through the hall, through the mirror in Christine's powder room, up the grand staircase, then I gotta hide in the curtains of the stage! You know how sweaty that gets? Oh well… Hey, I'm here! Complaining makes everything go faster! OOH! Christine's on! Everyone shush!

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while- please promise me you'll try._

ZZZZZ… Wha- What? Meh, this song is too slow… I better make my way to box five to have myself a nappy.

…_never be a day, when I won't think of you._

OHMAGOSH! THAT FOUL RAOUL IS IN MY COZY CHAIR!

**Can it be? Can it be Christi-! AAAAHHHHH!**

Yes yes yes, I shoved Raoul of the box row… but… but I just HAD to! He was in my cozy chair! Oh well! Bye! 'Til next time!

DAY 3 OF THE OPERA

HAI! Phantom here! "H41! I JU5T D01NG 50M3 0F TH15 4ND TH4T. H4NG1NG P30PL3 H3R3 4ND TH3R3! W3LL BY3! P3ACE, PH4NT0M 0UT!" And SEND! Oops! Sorry, I was txting! Anyways, I'm supposed to meet Christine on da roof today, so I gonna go now.

Ah, finally, on the roof. Yes, I'll just hide behind this random gargoyle statue thing! OOH! GRRRR! CHRISTINE BROUGHT THAT FREAKING RAOUL! I shall kill him! HOOHAAHH! Oh yea! I just action jumped out from behind the statue! They are SO scared!

**AAHHHHHHHH!**

_*GASP* OH NO! RAOUL!_

Meh, so what if I pushed him off the roof.

W3LL, BY3! P34CE, PH4NT0M 0UT! X3

DAY 4 OF THE OPERA

Hai, sweet, I'm behind the mirror in Christine's powder room! Oh look, here she comes! So sad, she looks depressed. I better pose as an angel or somethin'.

"I am your angel of music! Come to me, angel of music!"

_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel!_

"I am your angel of music!"

_Angel…_

Yow! Sweet! Now she's behind the mirror with me! Now we're on a boat!

"Sing to me my angel! SING!"

_LALALA BLOO BLAHBLEEE GLAHGLAH LEEEE!_

"MY GOD! THAT WAS HORRID! MAKE. IT. STOP."

_AHHH! *glubglubglubglubgl….bbr…*_

So what I pushed Christine outta the boat? No I will not help her out of the deathly cold and murky waters, you silly fool! Ah well, I'll just continue ma boat ride. 'hum hum looloo blahbleebloo! Hum dee drum! Lala!' Oh no! I sound like Christine! I deserve to be shoved into the water as well! Too bad there's no one here to do it!

DAY 5 OF THE OPERA

Ah, they are having a congratulatory party for Christine… a congratulations for not… dying… oh… they must've found her… oops! Ah, well, all in good time… but I certainly shall be attending the party, oh of course! Oh look, it's on now! Oh look, all the people are singing about masks and costumes!

Flash of mauve. Splash of puce. … Face of beast. Faces! ... Eye of gold. Thigh of blue. … Who is who? …

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS CRAP?"

Masquerade!

AH! MAKE IT STOP! I must put an end to this!

Ah, makin' ma way down the grand staircase. Aw, why's everyone starin' at me? What if I was just another guest? Would they be staring at me then? NOO! Well, then, I'll just ruffle em' up a bit!

"Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finish score. Because this load of crap, is giving me a migraine! So, I suggest ya'll shut up before I hang everyone one of you with my magical lasso and leave you for dead!"

And then I glared at Buquet. Haha.

"Oh, BTW, Christine, you're mine! Peace, Phantom out!"

THE END FO NOW

BY3, P34CE, PH4NT0M 0UT X3


End file.
